With advance of the semiconductor technology, the in-vehicle control system becomes more powerful to support additional functions. For example, the in-vehicle control system may be designed to support navigation function by having a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) module incorporated therein. Besides, the vehicle may also have the in-vehicle control system capable of supporting a vehicle anti-theft function and/or a driving assistance function due to anti-theft consideration and/or driving safety consideration. However, such an implementation of the in-vehicle protection functions increases the overall production cost and power consumption of the in-vehicle control system, inevitably.
Thus, there is a need for a cost-effective and/or power-efficient in-vehicle control system which supports at least the vehicle anti-theft function and/or the driving assistance function.